marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Banner (Yost Universe)
| team = | fam = | wxm = | aemh = all | video = | voice = Gabriel Mann Bryce Johnson | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Bruce Banner is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Bruce Banner is a scientist who, through a freak experiment with turns into . Because of his super alter-ego he is a member of the . Biography Early Life Little is known about Bruce Banner's early life. However, Bruce Banner was originally a weak-bodied but brilliant scientist who was doused with gamma radiation during a freak accident, which enabled him to turn into the incredible Hulk when under intense stress. The destructive behavior of his monstrous alter-ego caused the U.S. military to start giving him chase. Because of this, Bruce has spent his days on the run, trying to keep a low profile in public places in order not to get into trouble mostly from and his . Hulk Vs Wolverine Bruce Banner began by being hunted down by to turn him into a weapon, soon tracks him down and tries to kill him. Wolverine attacks Bruce, because he has the sent of toxin and turn him into the Hulk. The two are then captured by Team X and took to the facility. Wolverine then escapes and rescues Bruce from a chemical tank at tries to escape. He then stabs Banner to turn him into the Hulk and attacks Team X. Avengers At some point, Bruce made his way to where he hoped to find , though he was followed by the Hulkbusters. Bruce found Absorbing Man in a outside the city. He claimed that he could cure Absorbing Man, but he did not want Bruce to cure him. The two began fighting, causing Hulk to emerge. ( ) The two fought for some time until the Hulkbusters finally found them. They began firing on the two but they were no match for the two superpowered beings. Hulk then started to protect the Hulkbusters from Absorbing Man, causing the villain to believe he had gone soft. Eventually the Hulkbusters were ordered by to stand down as and arrived. ( ) Hulk defeated Absorbing Man but had to deal with the two government agents. During the battle a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft was damaged and would have crashed if Hulk had not saved it. This caused Hawkeye to doubt what he believed about the Hulk. Eventually the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents overpowered and defeated the Hulk. Hulk became Bruce again and the two took him to the where they took a blood sample of Bruce to study Hulk. There Bruce expressed to Hawkeye that the government just wanted to recreate Hulk. ( ) Black Widow broke into the blood samples and stole Bruce's blood. She then took it to a group of agents where she intended to give it to her real bosses. However, Hawkeye followed her and stopped the transaction. Unfortunately Black Widow killed the agents and reported that Hawkeye was the traitor. Black Widow then thanked HYDRA as who took the sample. ( ) Hulk Vs Thor Bruce Banner was taken to and separated from Hulk. , with the help of , controlled Hulk and attacked and . Bruce begged them to stop but they refused. After Loki lost control of Hulk he killed Bruce, who went to under the care of . There he imagined that he was married to and they had a child. The illusion was broken by Thor and Loki who came there to merge Bruce and Hulk. They brought the creature there who attacked the Asgardian gods. Bruce was reluctant to merge once more but did so to stop the devastation. Hulk then transformed into Bruce who fainted. Hela sent him back to to prevent more damage to her realm. He then wandered through the looking for a cure. Background Bruce Banner is voiced by Gabriel Mann in and and Bryce Johnson in . There were plans for a series that would focus on the Hulk and be called . It was in pre-production but was folded into , which was also in production. Joshua Fine, the Director of Animation Development for Marvel Animation, said "It became apparent to us that the creative work that was being done to bring Hulk’s world and his villains to life was too good to relegate to his universe alone, and would be much better suited as part of an full-on Avengers scenario." Gamma Corps producer Ciro Nieli left the cancelled series and came to work on Avengers. http://marvel.toonzone.net/news.php?action=fullnews&id=120 External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Heroes (Hulk Vs) Category:Hulk Vs